Geralt z Rivie/Netflix
Geralt z Rivie, dryádami ve Starší mluvě také zvaný Gwynnbleid – Bílý vlk nebo mezi elfy Vatt'ghern, je bělovlasý zaklínač ze školy Vlka, vědmák, z knižní série Andrzeje Sapkowského a jednou z hlavních postav seriálu Zaklínač. Příběh Začátek konce left|237x237px Geraltův příběh začíná událostmi v Blavikenu, díky kterým získal svou přezdívku Řezník z Blavikenu. V těch potká Renfri a její gang. Příběh se mírně liší tím, že místo starosty Caldemeyna potká jeho dceru, Marilku, která ho odvede přímo za Stregoborem. Ten mu vysvětlí, že přezdívku převzal od mága, který věž obýval před ním, ale iluze uvnitř jsou jeho vlastní prací. Renfri ho poté místo hostince zastihne v lese a během společné noci ho omámí a několikrát mu zopakuje, že děvče z lesa je jeho osudem. Když se probudí, zamíří rovnou na trh, kde Renfrinu bandu povraždí. Renfri poté jako rukojmí použije Marilku, ale poté ji nechá jít, aby se mohla utkat s Geraltem. V souboji ji zabije, ale nenechá Stregobora na jejím těle provést experimenty, což Stregobor považuje za známku toho, že ho Renfri zaklela stejně jako zbytek svojí skupiny. Poté je z Blavikenu vykázán. right|264x264px K této události dojde někdy v mládí Calanthé, když u Chotěbuze vyhraje svou první bitvu. V té době jí bylo tolik, co Ciri, když došlo k vypálení Cintry. Čtyři marky left|252x252px O několik let později Geralt potká v hostinci v Posadě barda Marigolda, který ještě není vůbec známý a lidem se jeho písně nelíbí. Geralt k jeho vystoupení poznamená pouze to, že monstra, o kterých zpívá, neexistují. Marigold ho ale pozná, a protože jeho jméno zakřičí před celým hostincem, jeden vesničan Geralta osloví se zakázkou. Za 150 dukátů má zabít nestvůru, která krade z pole obilí. Na cestě se k němu Marigold přidá a vymyslí mu hned dvě přezdívky: Řezník z Blavikenu a Bílý vlk. Geralt poté zjistí, že obílí krade inteligentní sylván. Protože zaklínači zpravidla nezabíjejí inteligentní stvoření, rozhodne se ho ušetřit. V ten moment je ale omámen silným úderem do hlavy. right|295x295px Probudí se společně s Marigoldem, svázaný v jeskyni. Dostane několik štědrých ran od Toruviel. Poté za ním přijde Filavandrel, aby ho odpravil. V ten moment mu dojde, že sylván, jménem Torque, krade obilí pro elfy, aby neumřeli hladem, zatímco se skrývají v jeskyních. Filavandrel totiž věří, že území Dol Blathanna stále patří elfům a lidé na něj nemají právo, stejně jako nemají právo používat magii. Po krátké rozpravě se je Filavandrel rozhodne propustit a Marigoldovi, náhradou za jeho zničenou loutnu, daruje tu svou. Geralt jim nechá svou odměnu, kterou měl dostat za sylvána, a společně s Marigoldem odjedou. Zrádce měsíc Geralt se skrze Marigoldovy balady stane proslulým po celé zemi. Jednou zamíří do Temerie, protože se doslechne, že v království řádí monstrum. Horníci na nestvůru najali zaklínače, ten ale podle všeho shrábl peníze a zmizel. Geralt, který potřebuje peníze a navíc si nenechá líbit urážku svého cechu, se do Temerie vydá. Vystopuje horníky, kteří hrozí králi povstáním, a nabídne jim svou pomoc. Než mohou horníci přijmout, objeví se královská garda v čele s Ostritem. Ten povstání uklidní a Geralta vykáže ze země. Na cestě ho mají pro jistotu doprovodit jeho jezdci. V noci jsou pak ale jezdci uspáni kouzlem a za Geraltem přijde dvorní rádkyně, čarodějka Triss Ranuncul. Geraltovi přijde směšné, že oficiálně král jeho pomoc odmítl, ale poté za ním pošle v utajení svou dvorní čarodějku. Triss mu sdělí, že jedná na vlastní popud, protože chce nestvůru zachránit. K tomu po něm nejdříve požaduje, aby identifikoval druh nestvůry. Když ohledává těla, narazí na mrtvého zaklínače a osočí se na Triss, že radši než aby dvůr přiznal, že nestvůra dostala i zaklínače, radši lhali, že zaklínač uprchl i se zlatem horníků. Nicméně identifikuje, že se jedná o strigu. right|292x292px Následně je mu udělena audience u krále, kde se společně s Triss králi Foltestovi snaží vysvětlit nebezpečí, které striga představuje. Geralt se pídí po tom, kdo mohl princezninu dcerku proklít. Foltest se ale nenechá přemluvit a zaklínače opět vykáže z Temerie. Geralt ale vyhodí ven stráže a promluví si s Foltestem osobně. Ptá se po otci dcerky Foltestovy sestry. Následně si spojí, že Foltest znásilnil vlastní sestru a princezna-striga je jeho vlastní dcera. Ani tehdy však Foltest neustoupí. Geralt se ovšem nehodlá vzdát a sám se vydá do opuštěného hradu, kde Adda zemřela při porodu. Tam ho zastihne i Triss, která mu pomůže v pátrání. Podaří se jí najít dopisy od královské matky Sancie. Dozvěděla se o tom, že Foltest a Adda spolu vedli milostný poměr, a žádala Addu, aby potratila, ta ale opakovaně odmítala. Tyto důkazy předvedou Ostritovi, který býval Addiným důvěrníkem. Zpočátku hraje s Triss a zaklínačem, že původcem kletby je Sancie. Geralt však podle pachu, který cítil i u princezniny postele, pozná, že Ostrit lže a že byl u Addiné postele. Ve skutečnosti ji totiž miloval a nedokázal se přenést přes to, že Foltest ji znásilnil a udělal jí dítě. Proto provedl tajný rituál, jehož detaily jim odmítá sdělit. Ty jsou ale důležité, má-li Geralt kletbu zvrátit a princeznu vysvobodit.right|288x288pxProto se v noci vydá zpět do hradu. Cestu mu zastoupí Foltest a vede s ním rozpravu o tom, že svou sestru miloval, ačkoli se tomu oba snažili zabránit. Protože se za něj Triss přimluvila, pustí ho dále. Geralt, neboť si není jistý, zda noc přežije, mu věnuje dárek pro princeznu. Zřízeného Ostrita přiváže k posteli a ten, strachy ze smrti, mu sdělí detaily rituálu, který provedl. Geraltovi dojde, že pokud chce kletbu zvrátit, musí vydržet boj se strigou až do časného rána, kdy kohout třikrát zakokrhá. Poté nechá Ostrita napospas strize. left|252x252px S tou pak bojuje a skutečně se mu povede vydržet až do rána, kdy si vleze do sarkofágu, aby tam striga nemohla a byla donucena se přeměnit do lidské podoby. Když vyleze, uvidí mladou princeznu, jak leží na podlaze. Přistoupí k ni a chce ji zvednout, ona ho ale pokouše. right|283x283px Probudí se až v péči Triss, která ho ošetřuje. Celou dobu v omámení opakuje jméno Renfri. Odmítá o ní ale mluvit s Triss. Ta mu poděkuje, dá mu slíbené peníze a i dárek, který dal Foltestovi. Podle ní ho čeká něco mnohem většího, pro koho by to měl ušetřit. en:Geralt of Rivia/Netflix series ru:Сериал:Геральт de:Geralt von Riva/Netflix Kategorie:Subpages Kategorie:Zaklínač (Netflix)